Kong: King of Skull Island
Kong: King of Skull Island is a 160 page novel written by Brad Strickland and John Michlig and illustrated by Joe DeVito in 2005. It is an official sequel and prequel to Strickland and DeVito's 2005 rewrite of the novelization of the original 1933 King Kong film authorized by the estate of Kong's creator Merian C. Cooper. Synopsis In 1933, American showman Carl Denham returned from a mysterious, hidden island with a priceless treasure. A treasure not gold or jewels, but the island's barbaric god, a monstrous anthropoid called "Kong." The savage giant escaped and wreaked havoc among the man-made canyons of Manhattan, but within hours of the giant ape's death his body - and Carl Denham - disappeared. Twenty-five years later, the son of Carl Denham makes a shocking discovery that leads him back to the site of his father's greatest adventure and to the answers that will unlock the century's greatest mystery and history's greatest miracle. Authorized by the Cooper Estate and based on the original novel that inspired the all-time classic film. This new novel acts as both prequel and sequel to the classic fantasy tale, King Kong. Acclaimed fantasy artist Joe DeVito and top fantasy and science-fiction writer Brad Strickland join forces to make for an interactive visual-narrative storytelling experience unlike any other. Plot 1933: The story begins a few weeks after Kong's rampage in New York. Carl Denham is on board the tramp steamer, the Venturer transporting Kong's body back to Skull Island 1957: The Past: The Present: Characters * Vincent Denham: The son of Carl Denham. He works as a paleontologist for the New York Museum of Natural History. He decided to head to Skull Island in order to learn of both what happened to his father and to learn about Kong. After arriving at the Island he was attacked and injured by a Pterosaur, he was rescued by a tribal elder and whilst under her care was told the story of both Kong and the island. * Jack Driscoll: The former first mate on board the Venturer and the husband of Ann Darrow. He is now the captain of a ship which he named after his wife, he joined Vincent on a journey to Skull Island * Ishara/The Storyteller: A tribal elder who cares for Vincent after he was injured. Whilst recovering she told Vincent the story of Kong and the island, during her youthful years. She was the daughter of the old King and the betrothed of Kublai, she helped Kublai in trying to find ancient ways of controlling the island creatures to end the evil shaman Bar-Atu's reign. Sadly Kublai is killed and Ishara finds solace in the company of the storyteller. * Kublai: A young tribal warrior who is the betrothed and later husband of Ishara. He is shown to dislike Bar-Atu due to his beliefs, when Ishara's father the king dies Kublai then becomes king and sets out to end Bar-Atu's reign of fear. This puts a strain on his and Ishara's marriage, but they eventually reconcile. He is sadly killed by one of Bar-Atu's minions after the evil shaman took power. * Bar-Atu: An evil tribal shaman. He seeks to gain power by preying on the islanders fear of Gaw. He is quite cruel and manipulative * Kong: A giant anthropoid resembling a Gorilla. He is dead during the present day, however flashbacks in the story reveal his origins. He was orphaned after his parents were killed by the Islanders previous god Gaw, he was captured by them but later escaped. He eventually grew up and fought Gaw and killed her, taking her place as the Islanders god. * Gaw: A giant Deathrunner that was the Islanders god before Kong. She was the one who killed Kong's parents leaving him an orphan, she also left him with a deep hatred of her. Years later a grown up Kong and her fought, the fight ended with Kong killing her and most of her Deathrunner minions. * Kara: * The Storyteller: The storyteller of when Ishara was a young woman. She was shown to have knowledge of the Atu and Tagu peoples history. * Magwich: A greedy pirate captain who came to Skull Island over a century before Carl Denham arrived. He and his crew came to the island seeking treasure, he met Ishara and Kublai and pretended to be friendly to them. He later made a deal with Bar-Atu who would lead him and his men to the islands treasure, during the battle between Kong and Gaw he tried to flee but was crushed to death by Kong. * Charlie: A young pirate who is a member of Magwich's crew. * Carl Denham: Former film director and the father of Vincent. He * On-Tagu: * Captain Englehorn: The captain of the Ventuerer who was hired by Denham to travel to Skull Island in 1933. He later helped Denham bring Kong's body back to the Island, however the ship sank and Englehorn was bitten by one of the Mosasaurus. Despite the storytellers best efforts his bite became infected and he died, he was buried beyond the wall. * Kong's Parents: A male and female Kong who are the mother and father of Kong. * Ann Darrow (Mentioned): Creatures of Skull Island * Tyrannosaurus Rex: * Triceratops: * Brachiosaurus: * Deathrunners: * Unidentified Ceratopsian: * Pteranodon: * Phobosuchus: * Archaeopteryx: * Ichthyosaurus: * Tylosaurus: